No One Likes To Be Lonely
by Buggy Babble
Summary: It was Leena's birthday except it was anything but happy. Feeling unwanted, Leena runs away only to meet up with the rest of the Zoids crew 7 years later... Please r&r! @_@ Chapter 8 up! B/L
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Buggy Babble! I'm in a sort of angsty mood but I'll try not to make this story too sad. I promise this will turn out to be B/L. I hope you will review and make me happy!  
  
  
  
No One Likes To Be Lonely  
  
  
  
~*~Leena's POV~*~  
  
"Good morning, dad!" I said cheerfully smiling. Today is my birthday and I can't wait to see what Dad got me!  
  
"Good morning, sweetie!" Dad replied before returning to play with his Zoid models. I stood there for a minute waiting for him to wish me a happy birthday or something but no. All I got was, "Is there something you want, sweetie?"  
  
I stared incredulously before asking, "Is there something special about today?"  
  
Dad took a quick glance at his calendar and shrugged. "Not that I know of. Why?"  
  
I sighed and shook my head. "Just wanted to know. Sorry for bothering you." I couldn't believe it. My own father forgot my birthday. 'At least the day couldn't get worse,' I thought before smacking myself. Those were the famous last words. To say them, something definitely was going to get horrible!  
  
I started to walk towards the kitchen when I heard laughter. But I could tell that it wasn't a nice type of laugh. It was as if whoever was laughing was making fun of someone.  
  
I stood outside the door eavesdropping on the conversation.  
  
"And then she started beating me up! I mean I was already tortured enough just seeing her naked!" I instantly recognized that voice as Bit's.  
  
"God! She is full of herself! But you know what? I have never seen her show any interest in a guy! Do you think she is a lesbo (a/n I don't have anything against lesbians but I'm not gay myself and I don't particularly like stories with gay couples! I'm just making sure no one is offended)? I am pretty sure I saw her making passes on Naomi the other day!" That was Brad. I don't why I was still listening but I hadn't heard anything from Jamie. Maybe he would defend me.  
  
Or maybe not.  
  
"Who knows? I mean none of us know anything about her!" Way to go Jamie! "I mean she could be a murderer!" Now even Jamie was against me.  
  
"By the way she hurts me, I'm sure she is!" Bit again. I held back my tears and left to return to my room.  
  
By the time I got there, my eyes were puffy and my face tear- streaked. I slammed my door and got a suitcase out of my closet. I thought birthdays were supposed to be happy! I mean it was only morning and I already felt dejected and miserable. What a happy birthday!  
  
I stuffed clothes into the suitcase and after that was done, I began to pack my personal items. I grabbed a few pictures off my dresser but when I was stuffing them down, one caught my eye. It was a picture of the whole family smiling at a bowling alley. It had been taken on my seventh birthday. My last happy birthday. About a week after this photo was taken, my mom was diagnosed with cancer and she died not too long after. Right now, I'm sort of wishing it was me that died not her. But after she was gone, my dad would buy me a small present and Leon would do his best to make me cheery. But it was just not the same without Mom.  
  
I closed the latches on the pack and opened my door slowly. I sneaked out of my room and made my way to the hangar to get my gunsniper. If they didn't want me here, I would leave! Then they would be in high spirits and probably celebrate when they got it through their thick skulls I was gone.  
  
I quickly wrote a note to all of them and placed the letters in the hangar before jumping into my Zoid. Time for a new beginning.  
  
~*~Bit's POV~*~  
  
I laughed with the guys. We were making fun of the trigger-happy pilot at the moment. I didn't really want to because I really like her actually but if either Brad or Jamie found out, they tease me endlessly!  
  
I heard a slam of a door. 'Oh no! I hope Leena didn't hear us!' I thought frantically. A face of deep concern washed over my features.  
  
"You all right?" Brad asked.  
  
"Umm... Yeah!" I answered putting on my usual grinning look.  
  
The boys went back into their conversation but I was so deep in thought of different things and I didn't really say anything.  
  
"Hey! Anybody home?" I heard Leon call.  
  
"Yeah! Here in the kitchen!" Leon came in smiling and for some odd reason, holding a few packages.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Brad asked eyeing the gifts.  
  
Leon looked at us bewildered and said, "Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Guys, today is Leena's birthday!" Leon told us and our eyes opened wide.  
  
"It is?!?"  
  
"Yeah! So where is Leena?"  
  
"I think she is in her room," I answered.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to go give these to her but you three need to figure out something for her. She hasn't really had any happy birthdays in awhile."  
  
"Sure, Leon!" Leon gave us a stern look and then exited to go to Leena's living quarters.  
  
"So what she would get her?"  
  
"Maybe a gun or something?"  
  
"Or a gift certificate to the mall?" We all started giving suggestions when we heard an angry scream.  
  
"CLOUD!!!" Leon came rushing in and pinned me up to the wall. "Where is my sister? She is not in her room and her stuff is gone!"  
  
"I don't know, Leon! I really don't know! I really thought she was in her room because I heard her slam the door and..." Leon dropped me and I fell hard on my bottom.  
  
"I'll check the hangar but if I find out you did anything to my sister..." Leon warned. I smiled uneasily and nodded my head.  
  
We followed him and instead of a gunsiper, there was a few letters sitting on the floor each one labeled to a different person.  
  
I picked up the one addressed to me and began to read.  
  
'Dear Bit,  
  
I know I have been a bitch and I'm truly sorry. But I'm also very hurt by the things you said about me. I hope you didn't mean them but even so, I feel like nobody wants me around anymore. I mean my dad forgot my birthday today. The thought of suicide came up but I threw that away because I do want to live. Maybe someday we'll meet again in better circumstances but until then, goodbye.  
  
-Leena'  
  
The letter slipped out of my hand. She had heard. She had heard all those horrible things we said and on her birthday of all days! I started crying but I noticed I wasn't the only one. Jamie and Leon were sobbing, too. Brad kept his straight face on but in his eyes, if you looked far enough, you could see sadness.  
  
~*~7 years later~*~  
  
~*~Leena's POV~*~  
  
It's my birthday again and I'm now 24. I can still remember this day from seven years ago but since it is not on of my fondest memories, I am really trying to forget it.  
  
A lot has happened in the last seven years, though. I am now a mechanic at a repair shop called "Zoids City," and actually making a pretty good salary.  
  
But I don't have my gunsniper anymore. I had to sell it so I could get a bigger apartment for Jocie and me.  
  
Oh yeah! I have to tell you about Jocie. Jocie, or Jocelyn, is my three-year-old adoptive daughter. I adopted about three years ago when I was doing a charity run for the orphanage. When I was leaving a little baby caught my eye. She had a little tuft of light brown hair, pale skin, and of course, these big aquamarine eyes. That was Jocelyn.  
  
She was only about two moths old then and I knew she would be a big responsibility but I just had to have her. And since then, she has been my ray of sunshine. I think my life is pretty happy now but I sort of miss Bit, Leon, and the others. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet them again soon...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Buggy: I really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! @_@ Please leave me a review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! I'm back! *Looks at reviews* *blinks* *blinks again*... Holy Chitter Bugs! Look at all those reviews! I am really sorry about not updating for a while! I just have a really busy schedule and I'll try to get chapters up as soon as I can! @_@  
  
  
  
No One Likes To Be Lonely  
  
  
  
~*~Bit's POV~*~  
  
It has been a long time since I seen her. Leena. Oh how much I miss her! Even though I acted real badly towards her and she was mean to me, she actually was my sunshine in my day!  
  
"Hey Bit?" Doc called out.  
  
"Yeah?" I answered back.  
  
"Could you go buy some new parts?" he asked.  
  
"Sure! What store?"  
  
"Could you try out Zoid City? I heard it is an awesome place for Zoids!"  
  
"Whatever!" I just said. Soon I was revving up my jeep and getting ready to go out on the road.  
  
When I entered Zoid City, I was utterly amazed. I mean holy cow! They had about every single part there was!  
  
"Welcome to Zoid City, may I help you?" an old woman with a warm smile inquired.  
  
I began to give her my order when I heard a familiar voice yell, "Jocelyn Rose Tauros! Get your cute little butt back here!" I immediately thought it was Leena but I shook the thought out of my head. The chance of meeting her here after all these years was very slim!  
  
I guess the old woman noticed my head shake and misunderstanding my body motion told me, "Oh just ignore that! Our head mechanic's daughter causing a little trouble with her mother!"  
  
"Oh. Why can't the father look after the kid or why can't she put the kid in a daycare?" I questioned.  
  
"There is no father for one. The child is adopted. And secondly, our head mechanic just can't seem to part with her daughter. But before I could reply, a small little three-year-old raced across the room squealing.  
  
"Dang! Jocelyn, why did you have to be so fast?" I turned around to only be hit by a female with red hair. Wait one sec, red hair? Could it really be?  
  
"Leena?" I croaked.  
  
The girl looked up and exclaimed, "Oh my god! Bit?"  
  
It was her! It was Leena! The love of my life! She hadn't changed much except for she was much skinnier and her hair was shoulder-length and braided.  
  
I put on my lopsided smile and said, "The one and only!"  
  
"Mommy! Why aren't you chasing me anymore?" a tiny voice solicited. I looked around and saw the same little girl that was going break neck speed for a girl her age.  
  
"Jocie! You know Mommy gets tired and Mommy just met up with an old friend!" Leena lectured soothingly to the kid.  
  
"Mommy? You're the head mechanic?" I found coming out of my mouth.  
  
"I know it is sort of hard to believe but yeah! I can't talk right now but how about we carry on this conversation over maybe dinner?" I looked at her weirdly and she panicked. "Oh I don't want to see forward or anything but I would like to have a nice chat and you a friends' dinner!"  
  
"Sure! Friday good?" Leena nodded her head and I felt like jumping up and down for joy. I got a date with Leena!  
  
Sure it was only a 'friendly' date and she was probably taking her kid with her but like they say, Rome wasn't built in a day!  
  
  
  
Buggy: I hoped you enjoy! Sorry if it is a little short but I promise if I get enough reviews the next chapter will be a lot longer! Kay? See you all soon! @_@ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody! I'm back! I'm really sorry about not updating for a while but I get really busy at times! I hope you enjoy this chapter! @_@  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but I do own Jocelyn.  
  
  
  
No One Likes To Be Lonely  
  
  
  
~*~Leena's POV~*~  
  
I am so nervous about the date tonight. I mean it is only a friendly date but still, I'm having a date with one of the reasons I left the team and one of the reasons I miss the team.  
  
I had put on a little bit of makeup. You know just a smudge of lipstick, eyeliner, and some blush. That was actually a lot of makeup to me since I don't wear it too often.  
  
And then Jocelyn comes running in.  
  
Oh my god! I think I am going to have a cow!  
  
"How do you like it, Mommy?" she asks sweetly and innocently but all I can do is burst out in laughing. She is wearing purple lipstick with bright green eye line and heavy blush that is uneven. And let us not forget the mascara that she had put on. "Mommy, why are you laughing?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jocie. It is very nice but let Mommy do a little bit better job before Bit comes!" I tell her trying not to get her upset. Last time she got upset, she threw a fit for about a couple days. And it was because I hadn't given her a glass of milk before she went to bed!  
  
I carefully applied some lip-gloss onto my small child and some blush and smiled.  
  
"There we go!" I exclaimed and I turned Jocelyn around so she could see herself in the mirror. She clapped her hands cheerfully and grinned.  
  
"Thanks Mommy! Now I nearly look as pretty as you!" Yep, Jocelyn definitely is a charmer.  
  
The doorbell is ringing. He is here.  
  
~*~Bit's POV~*~  
  
The door creaked open and I stopped wringing my hands from nervousness.  
  
"Hi Bit! Come in!" Leena said nicely.  
  
"O-okay!" is all I stuttered. I am not real smooth to let you know. Never have been, never will.  
  
"Jocelyn will be out in a minute and we can go then!" Leena told me motioning for me to sit down. It is a nice apartment, clean and wonderfully organized.  
  
But the real sunshine in the room is Leena. Sure she is only dressed in a casual outfit but still, she is absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Mommy! I'm ready!" a little voice called and the little girl from the mechanic shop came running in. My guess that is Jocelyn. I'm sort of disappointed that Leena is bringing her daughter alone but I have to keep reminding myself this is only a 'friendly' date. I mean I haven't seen Leena in seven years! After only meeting one day, you don't start dating in romantic purposes! And we weren't really even great friends back then! But something inside me still nags, "Bit, you love her still!"  
  
"Hello-o! Anyone home?" I hear a voice taunting. I see Leena waving her hand in front of my face and I grinned.  
  
"Sorry! I was just thinking about something!" I apologized.  
  
"It's all right. I was just saying we could go now!"  
  
"Great! I suggest taking your car since I still have the jeep," I tell her.  
  
"Okay. Anyways, my car already has Jocie's car seat in it."  
  
"Mommy! I don't need a car seat! I am a bi girl!" Jocelyn whined.  
  
"Jocie..." Leena warned.  
  
"Fine," with that, Jocelyn gave a pout. I let out a small chuckle. The little thing is adorable.  
  
Before I knew it we were at the restaurant. It was a small but comfortable place called 'Momma's Restaurant.' I could tell from the name and smells that it was homemade cooking.  
  
"Here we go!" I said holding out the chair for Leena and then doing the same for Jocie.  
  
"Thank you, sir!" Jocelyn said politely.  
  
"Your welcome, milady!' I said jokingly giving a small bow. She giggles and gave me a small smack on the top of my head. She is definitely raised by Leena.  
  
We ordered and Leena and I began to talk.  
  
"So what have you been up to these last seven years?" I ask her.  
  
"Well, after I left the team, I had absolutely no clue what I was doing! I got a job as a waitress here and made a fair amount of money. And that was before I overheard some of the mechanics from Zoid City who were eating here saying that anybody who knew the parts of the Zoid would be hired at the mechanic shop. And I went got that job quitting this one. Then three years ago, I was doing a charity thing for the orphanage when I saw Jocelyn asleep there and I knew I had to adopt her! But of course, I had to sell my gunsniper to get a bigger apartment. But everything has been going good! What about you?"  
  
"Well, after you left, I wandered around for a couple years. Then I came back to join the team again to find Brad and Naomi happily married, Leon dating one of the Tasker sisters, and Jamie dating Pierce! The last one was sort if a surprise to me but they let me be a part of the team again and about all I have been doing is fighting battles and stuff like that," I tell her.  
  
"Any girls?" she inquires. I shake my head.  
  
"Nah. Any boys?" I say raising one eyebrow making her laugh a bit.  
  
"Nope. I haven't had a date in years!"  
  
The conversation went on for a long time and before I knew it, it was ten-o-clock. Jocelyn had fallen asleep a long time ago and I could tell Leena was tired. I pay the bill and pick up the sleeping little girl.  
  
"Oh Bit! You don't have to do that!" Leena protests.  
  
'Don't worry! You don't think I'm weak, do you"  
  
"No but we could just wake her up!"  
  
"I think she will be in a cranky mood and will give you a hard time and you don't deserve that!"  
  
"Fine!" she says giving up.  
  
I drove the two home and we finally came to her apartment. The drive was uncomfortably silent.  
  
Thanks for everything, Bit!" she tells me at the door after I had put Jocelyn in her bed.  
  
"No prob! We should do that again!" I say grinning.  
  
"Yeah! Maybe you could come over to the shop tomorrow. I could give you a tour and we could talk about making other plans!"  
  
"Sure! Well, I'll see you later!" I began to leave but right before I did, I gave her a small peck on the cheek. Sure it is not much for a kiss but it is a start!  
  
Buggy: I hope you like! Please leave Buggy a review so Buggy will try to update sooner! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Buggy's back and I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! Basically, to make a long story short, I'm having boyfriend troubles and everything just seems to be screwing up right now! But I will try to update more often! I promise! Now here is the next chap to No One Likes to Be Lonely!  
No One Likes to Be Lonely  
~*~Leena's POV~*~  
  
I woke up to the sound of a doorbell. I looked over at the clock and saw it read 6:30. I was about to fall asleep again when I remembered that I had promised Bit that I was going to show him a tour around the shop!  
  
I quickly threw on a pair of jeans and my mechanic's shirt before rushing out to greet him.  
  
I was met with the sight of Jocelyn (who had dressed herself which you could clearly notice by her shirt not being buttoned right, her wearing bright green shorts with a purplely-blue shirt, two different socks, and her shoes on the wrong feet!) talking to Bit.  
  
"Look! Sleeping Beauty is alive!" Bit teased when he noticed me.  
  
I blushed a bit about the "Sleeping Beauty" comment and then replied, "Of course I am alive! What do you think I am? A vampire?"  
  
"Of course not! If you were a vampire, you would have sucked my blood when you had the chance to!" But exclaimed chuckling.  
  
"I guess you're right," I gave in and then I picked Jocelyn up. "I'll be right back. I hope you don't mind I just have to clothe my sweet little daughter of mine again!"  
  
"Kay! You don't mind if I sort of dig into your food?" Bit asked unsure.  
  
"Make a pig of yourself! I don't really care!" I yelled from Jocelyn's room before adding, "Just don't even think about eating my cookies!" I heard an, "Oops!" and giggled to myself. Bit would never change nor do I want him to!  
  
I walked out of the room with Jocelyn sitting piggyback on me in more coordinated clothes. I was surprised to see Bit flipping some eggs when I came out.  
  
"What are you doing?" I questioned not really believing that Bit, the famous, cocky, lazy Bit Cloud that I knew, was actually cooking.  
  
"I am making you some breakfast since it seems like you haven't eaten!" Bit told me and I looked to the ground embarrassed.  
  
"Oh. Thank you. That is really sweet of you," I said quietly.  
  
"Don't thank me! Thank Jamie!" I looked at him confused and he explained, "Jamie taught me how to cook!"  
  
"I see," I responded and then I sat down at the table and picked up the comics, which were neatly laid down for me. Soon, Bit had finished up with the eggs that smelled great and placed a plate for Jocelyn and me on the table.  
  
"Bon appetite!" (a/n I don't know French and I hope that is right) Bit exclaimed and eyed the eggs hungrily. I quickly grabbed my fork and dug into the delicious food.  
  
~*~Bit's POV~*~  
  
I smiled as I watched Leena eat her food viciously. Lords she is beautiful even when she acts... well, kind of savage!  
  
"You wan some?" she offered remembering her manners and I shook my head.  
  
"That is all right. I ate before I came here," I told her and she shrugged and went back to attacking her food. I sweat-dropped when I saw Jocelyn eat her food just like Leena! Well, like they say, like mother, like daughter!  
  
They soon finished and Leena excused herself and Jocelyn so they could go brush their teeth.  
  
"You ready?" Leena asked grabbing her car keys and I nodded following Leena out to her car.  
  
After about five minutes, we reached Zoid City. Leena took our her badge, clipped it on her uniform shirt, and got out of the car. Then, she unbuckled Jocelyn from her car seat.  
  
"Why don't you put her in daycare?" In inquired.  
  
"I can't. She's my baby and I don't want to leave her!" Leena answered. I sighed and shook my head. Mothers and their instincts!  
  
"Hey Lee!" one of the mechanics greeted Leena and I was about to glare at him for talking to my Leena... wait, my Leena?!? I was starting to act like a jealous boyfriend after only seeing Leena again for a couple days!  
  
"Hey Joe!" she replied and instantly I thought, 'She would not go for a guy a guy named Joe!' I was about to hit myself when I remembered we were out in public and Leena would probably be thoroughly embarrassed if she was caught with some psycho who hit himself!  
  
"Leena, your new jobs is to repair the system to a Dibison," the guy, Joe told her and Leena nodded her head.  
  
"Right away, Joey boy!"  
  
'Who's the guy, Lee?" Joe interrogated grinning and looking like he was about to get some serious dirt.  
  
"Oh, I forgot introduce you guys to each other! Joe, this my old friend, Bit Cloud and Bit, this is one of the only guys who was real nice to me when I first started working here, Joe!" she introduced and I shook his hand politely.  
  
"Nice to meet you!" I said nicely but all he did was stare. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"You're Bit Cloud? The Bit Cloud?" he stuttered and I nodded my head.  
  
"Yeah..." I replied slowly wondering if this guy was going to go mental or something.  
  
"Oh my god! I've always wanted to meet you! You are like so famous!" he exclaimed breaking out of his shy mode.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay! I go to start working on the Dibison! Come on Bit!" Leena said dragging me other to a bright pink Dibison. I sweat-dropped. It reminded me of something Mary Champ would do.  
  
"You wouldn't go for a guys like Joe would you?" I queried making Leena suddenly laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Don't worry, Bit! I wouldn't go for Joe and you want to know why?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Joe is gay, Bit!" Leena told me between giggles and I stared at her blankly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. That is all right!" she said before grabbing a toolbox. "Do you mind if you took Jocelyn down to the front desk? I would appreciate if you would!"  
  
"Sure," I responded and I grabbed the little girl's hand. While we were walking there I got a question I really did not want to hear.  
  
"Bit? What is gay?" Jocelyn asked looking up at me with her big aquamarine eyes.  
  
"Well, you see, most of the time girls like guys and vice versa! But sometimes there are guys who like guys," I said nervously.  
  
"Oh."  
  
I walked back over to see Leena working hard and even in the sweat, she was absolutely gorgeous. I watched her for a while when a pair of arms snaked around me.  
  
"You know you could come with me instead of watching that ugly thing!" a voice whispered seductively in my ear. I whipped around to see a blonde wearing her mechanic shirt buttoned low.  
  
"Leave him alone, Sherry!" Leena yelled angered.  
  
"Why should I? Is he your boyfriend?" Sherry asked glaring at the redhead.  
  
Leena blushed a bit before exclaiming, "No! he is just a friend but I don't want him to be another one of your victims!"  
  
"All the more reason he should hang out with me! A real woman instead of you who should live in a garbage dump away from society because she is so ugly and hot-tempered!" Sherry said haughtily. At first, I though Leena was going to hit her but no. Leena ran off with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"That was really uncalled for!" I shouted at the slut before going to follow Leena. I found her in a corner sobbing...  
  
Tune in for the next chapter! Please be nice and leave me a review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples! I'm back! I am so sorry I didn't update last week! I really am! And thank you for all your wonderful reviews! But I hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids!  
No One Likes to Be Lonely  
~*~Bit's POV~*~  
  
"Leena?" I called worried. I was looking all around the shop for her when I heard a quiet sobbing coming from behind one of the Zoids.  
  
"Leena! There you are!" I exclaimed running over to her. I found Leena curled up with her eyes red and still some tears dripping down her face. "Leena are you all right?"  
  
"No. Do I look all right?" she asked angrily.  
  
"I was just trying to comfort, Leena!" I explained to her.  
  
"I know," she whispered before turning her back to me. "I should of just left here. I should just left all this teasing and making fun of behind me long ago. But I can't do that to Jocie. It would be hard to find another job and apartment and she loves it here! I just can't do that anymore!" Then it hit me.  
  
I finally realized why Leena left the base seven years ago. She had heard me, Brad, and Jamie teasing her. And she left.  
  
"I'm sorry Leena!" I cried putting my arms around her. "I didn't mean of those things I said!"  
  
"Huh?" Leena said confused.  
  
"You heard us! You heard us teasing you! And I'm sorry! Brad just did it because Naomi was thinking something was going on between you and Brad, Jamie did it because he wanted us to think he was not a little boy, and I did it because..." I trailed off but I found Leena's gaze staring at me telling me to continue. "Because I didn't want anyone to find out I actually had feelings for you."  
  
"You had feelings for me?"  
  
~*~Leena's POV~*~  
  
Bit nodded his head. I couldn't believe it! He actually liked me!  
  
"Those words still hurt even if there was a good reason for them," I told Bit.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry! Will you forgive me?" he questioned looking up at me with his big aquamarine eyes. A part of me wanted myself to say no and make him suffer like I suffered but saying no to him would be like saying no to Jocelyn (which I can't do) since they both have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.  
  
"Yes! You're forgiven!" I replied giggling a bit when Bit let out his usual grin. "And about those feelings. If we spent some more time together, do you think they would form again?"  
  
"Are you asking me out?" he inquired slyly. Blushed.  
  
"Yes," I answered slowly looking down at my feet really hoping that he would say yes.  
  
"Leena! You should already know my answer! It is yes of course!" he stated. I was so happy that I jumped onto him and gave him a large bear hug and peck on the lips. "Getting feisty, are we? You little rascal!"  
  
I laughed. Bit can do that to you. He can always make you smile.  
  
"So how about Sunday at...."  
  
~*~Five Months Later in Bit's POV~*~  
  
I came back to the base smiling. I had another wonderful date with Leena! We had been going out for about a half a year now and our relationship was going smoothly (a/n I'm sorry I skipped over that much of time but I didn't want to do every single date! @_@;).  
  
"So, Bit. Where were you?" a voice queried. I whipped around to find the lights on and Brad, Jamie, Leon, and the Doc all sitting in the kitchen.  
  
"Um, well..." I started scratching my head thinking of some great excuse.  
  
Don't deny it, Bit! You are going out with someone, aren't you, you sly fox?" Leon said giving me a noogie. "It is all over the news! The famous Bit Cloud kissing a mystery woman!"  
  
"What?" I had been so careful with all my dates with Leena and somehow the media still catches me?  
  
"So who is she?" Doc asked.  
  
"No one..." I stated nervously.  
  
"No one, huh? That is why people have seen you going out with her every Friday and Sunday and then sucking face with her!" Brad exclaimed.  
  
"Okay! She is someone! A special someone to me but it is no business of yours!" I told them.  
  
"No business of ours? Come on, Bit! We're a team!" Jamie said. I sighed. There was no way I was going to get them off my case.  
  
"Fine. I'll let you meet her sometimes after I ask her to marry me," I gave in before covering my mouth quickly. I can't believe I let that one fact slip!  
  
"Marry? Bit, how long have you been seeing her?" Leon asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Five months." I started twiddling my fingers nervously.  
  
"Five months, ay? A little quick for some but a good time to ask the question for others!" Brad told me and soon, I was getting advice about girls and marriage from everybody on the team. And the only thing that came into my mind was, 'I just can't wait to see their faces when they find out who it is!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked! Please leave me a review so I'll update sooner! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! It's me, Buggy and I'm back with the next chap! I hope you will enjoy and leave me a review at the end! I'm so sorry for not updating! I'll try harder!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but I do own all OCs.  
No One Likes To Be Lonely  
~*~Leena's POV~*~  
  
I have been staring at my hand ever since last night. It was a starry night and Bit and I went to a very expensive restaurant. We had a table by the sea with the only light being that of the candles. After eating our main part of the meal, Bit ordered a type of dessert called lava cake, which was absolutely delicious. For a long time, we just sat there feeding each other the delicacy. After we finished and paid our bill, Bit took me to Lovers' Park and we talked for a while when he suddenly got down on his knees. I gasped in surprise thinking I knew what was coming.  
  
"Leena, will you sleep with me?" Bit asked jokingly making me whack him over the head with my purse.  
  
"Bit?!? What type of question is that?" I exclaimed and he looked up at me grinning.  
  
"I was just joking though it would be nice if you would sleep with me! But now I will ask the real question. Leena, will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?" he questioned and I squealed. You probably already know my answer so lets not go over anymore of the details.  
  
I quickly got dressed this morning and I went out to the kitchen o find that today I actually was the first person up in the household. Bit was still snoring fast asleep on my bed (a/n And for all those pervs out there thinking any sick thoughts, they just slept together, they did not have you know) and Jocelyn was still away in her dreams. I began to make breakfast and I decided to cook some waffles. I was in an especially good mood so making a wonderful meal seemed like a marvelous idea.  
  
"Hey, sweets," a masculine voice said and I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and a mouth place light kisses on my neck. "What are you making?"  
  
"Waffles, if you must know." I tried to get back to my work but Bit's doing his thing was getting distracting. "Bit, can you let me finish cooking breakfast?" I questioned exasperated.  
  
"Sure sweets."  
  
~*~Bit's POV~*~  
  
After a lovely breakfast, I decided to pop the question. "So, Leena. How about we go see the teammates?" Leena did not even look at me and continued with washing the dishes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, sweetheart! Lets just talk with them!"  
  
"No."  
  
"For me?" I asked putting on my puppy dogface but that wouldn't work if she wouldn't look at me. Luckily, she did turn around.  
  
"Bit, I don't want to see them again!" Leena exclaimed putting her hands on her hips so I just pouted even more.  
  
"Why not? You know they didn't mean it!"  
  
"It still hurts! Anyways, they also forgot my birthday!"  
  
"Please?" I pleaded one more time before going up to her and nibbling on the sensitive part on her neck.  
  
"Fine!" Leena said giving in. "But we're not staying long!"  
  
"Thank you!" I yelled and then swung her around entangled in my arms.  
  
~*~Leena's POV~*~  
  
I sighed. How did I get into this? I really did want to go 'meet' Bit's teammates.  
  
I looked at Jocelyn who in the back of the car cheerfully singing car tunes and all I could think was, 'This is going to be a long day.'  
  
~*~Bit's POV~*~  
  
"How come you didn't come back last night?" Jamie immediately asked as soon as I walked into the base.  
  
"Well, I was staying at my fiancé's house," I answered nervously but before they could say anymore, I quickly added, "I wanted you to meet my fiancé so after a bit of persuasion, I finally got her to come."  
  
"I think were supposed to go in now, Mommy!" I heard Jocelyn's little voice say. Leena and Jocelyn's footsteps came closer until the two were visible by the rest of the team.  
  
"Leena?!?" they all cried with their mouths hanging open.  
  
I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review so I'll update sooner! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back with the next chapter! I really have to thank all of you who gave me reviews. If it weren't for you, I would have stopped this story a long time ago. Now enjoy the seventh chapter!  
No One Likes To Be Lonely  
~*~Jamie's POV~*~  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. There in front of me stood my former, trigger-happy teammate. She looked a lot thinner and paler but still as beautiful as always. It had been a long time since I had seen her. About seven years.  
  
But what really surprised me was the little girl that was holding Leena's hand an had called her "Mommy."  
  
"Hi everybody," I heard Leena softly say. She put on a nervous smile. "Long time, no see!"  
  
"Leena!" Doc cried before latching onto his daughter. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you, too," Leena replied.  
  
"It's great to see you again," I told her. I also really missed her. I only had made fun of her a few years ago because I wanted the guys to think I was not a little kid.  
  
"Leena, you scared me to death wondering where you were!" Leon exclaimed hugging her.  
  
"Brother! Don't be such a worry-wart." Now I didn't want to miss out on the hugs and gave one to Leena, too.  
  
"Hey," was all Brad said raising his hand in acknowledgement.  
  
We all almost forgot about the little girl until she tugged on Leena's hand and asked, "Mommy, do you know these people?"  
  
Leena bent down on her knee and told the little girl, "Yes, sweetie. These are my former teammates."  
  
"Oh," the little girl replied.  
  
"Mommy?!?" Doc yelled. "You have a child?!?"  
  
"Yes, but don't worry. I adopted her. This little sweetie caught my eye at the orphanage," Leena explained.  
  
~*~Bit's POV~*~  
  
The reunion was going pretty well in my eyes. I picked Jocie up and told everyone, "Her name's Jocelyn or Jocie for short."  
  
"It's nice to meet you all!" Jocelyn said happily.  
  
"She's so cute. I'm your Uncle Leon, Jocie."  
  
"Bit, can Uncle hold me now?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
"Sure," I answered and I lifted the little three-year old off my shoulder and handed her to Leon.  
  
"You have funny hair," Jocelyn commented as played with Leon's hair.  
  
~*~Leena's POV~*~  
  
I laughed a bit at Jocelyn's honesty when it hit me. A shot of pain tearing through my heart area. I had been having those pains for a couple weeks, now but I didn't say anything. The last thing I needed was for them to worry about me.  
  
"Hey, Leena. Are you feeling all right?" I heard Brad question worriedly. "You don't look to well." I nodded my head but it was getting harder for me to hear. The pain was really intense today.  
  
"Leena?" The words began to get all blurred together and I couldn't tell one voice from the other. Then all I saw was darkness.  
  
~*~Bit's POV~*~  
  
"Leena!" I caught my fiancé before she hit the ground. "Somebody get help!"  
  
Jamie raced to the vid-phone and called for an ambulance.  
  
"Leena? Wake up!" I said but her eyes wouldn't open.  
  
"Help is on the way!" Jamie reassured everyone but I was very worried. An ambulance soon came and I sat by her holding her hand all the way to the hospital.  
  
A few hours later in the waiting room of the ER, a doctor came out and greeted us all.  
  
"I have some bad news. Leena has a disease called Hearopholia (a/n just to let you know that really isn't a disease. I sort of made up seeing how I don't anything about medicine). She currently is in a coma," the doctor told us all.  
  
"Will she survive?" I asked.  
  
"She has a 50/50 chance. All we can do now is wait. I will allow one visitor to see her now." I was that visitor and I went into her room and cried. I held her hand like I had done in the ambulance.  
  
"Leena! Please be all right! I need you. Please be okay..." I drifted off to sleep dreaming about me and Leena.  
  
I hope you enjoyed Please leave me a review! See ya' later, cowboy! 


	8. Chapter 8

*tears up* I'm so glad I have reviewers like you guys! I'm not sure if I have said this before but you guys are my inspiration! You are what drives me to update and I love you all for it! Now here's the next chapter!  
No One Likes To Be Lonely  
~*~Bit's POV~*~  
  
I sat by Leena's bedside for weeks. I had gotten paler from not eating enough and bags were forming under my eyes. But I couldn't leave her by herself. If she woke up, I wanted to be the first thing she saw.  
  
Her heartbeat was steady and I thought some color was coming back to her face. She had been receiving injections daily and I knew in my heart that she was getting better. My Leena was too strong to die on me. Too strong and way too stubborn.  
  
"Bit, you really should come home," Doc told me. "I know you want to be here for my daughter but I don't think she would appreciate it if you were nearly sleep and half-starving when she woke up." Doc's lips turned up a bit from hi joke.  
  
"Okay," I answered and soon, I was back in my jeep on the road again.  
  
Though it didn't matter if I was in a warm bed or not. I still couldn't sleep. When I did, my dreams were plagued with something bad happening to Leena. Yep, I'm officially obsessed with her. I can't help it.  
  
I took out my guitar and began gently strumming on it. It always made me feel better even though it still brought memories back of Leena. I had serenaded her once with my guitar and voice and I still can now envision her giggling and smiling. Ah, her smile. When she truly smiled at you, it was like a ray of sunshine hitting you. She was so beautiful.  
  
As soon as the sun began to rise over the ground, I jumped into my jeep and I was off again. I was off to see my Leena!  
  
I exclaimed hello to the nurse as I came into the hospital and rushed into her room. I plopped myself down on a chair near her bed.  
  
"Hey, gorgeous! Lovely day, isn't it? Well, you need to wake up soon if you want to see it! Jocelyn and the rest of the team are getting along great but we need you, sweetheart. We all do..." I continued talking to her like I was some nutcase and nurses occasionally poked their heads in and stared at me like I was some sort of nutcase. Oh, well!  
  
~*~Leena's POV~*~  
  
My eyes fluttered open and the light blinded me.  
  
"Where am I?" I muttered.  
  
"Leena!?!" Bit said surprised.  
  
"Bit, where am I?" I asked again. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and looked around.  
  
"You're in the hospital. You collapsed from a disease you had," Bit explained to me but I all I could say was, "Oh." "You're better now! This is great!"  
  
I pouted.  
  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Bit questioned.  
  
"You didn't give me a wake-up kiss!" Bit grinned sheepishly and I pulled his lips onto mine savoring their sweet taste. "How long have I been asleep?" I inquired after breaking the kiss. I didn't get an answer. Bit was too far off in La La Land. "Bit?" I tweaked his ear, which did catch his attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long was I asleep?" I repeated. It seems like I had been repeating things a lot and I just woke up!  
  
"About three weeks," he answered casually but this made my eyes open wide in shock.  
  
"Three weeks? My job, Jocie!" I cried.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I called into your work telling about what happened and Jocelyn is being taken care of by the team. She absolutely loves them!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm going to be right back to call the team to tell them that you are awake, okay?" I nod but I really didn't want him to go. Maybe when gets back, I could ask him about the wedding. I know that that topic makes him nervous and it's fun to see him stutter and blush.  
  
"Hey, beautiful! I'm back!" Bit said as he reentered the room. He gave me a peck on the lips and I looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.  
  
"Bit?" I call.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
"I was thinking and I was wondering when we were going to hold the wedding?"  
  
"We-wedding?"  
  
"Yes. Just because I was asleep for three weeks doesn't mean I forgot about us getting married!"  
  
"Leena, you're just getting better!" he protested. I glared at him and if I was standing up, I'm sure I would have had my hands on my hips.  
  
"That is no excuse! Winter is drawing closer and I was thinking that maybe we could hold it in December." I told him. "Please?" I gave him the puppy-dog face and he sighed.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy, sweet."  
  
"I love you Bit!"  
  
"I love you, too," he answered.  
  
"Now, I was wondering, should we have a big or small..." I started blabbering on but I knew he really wasn't paying attention. He just sat there stroking my hair and nodding occasionally. He was so funny at times.  
  
"Leena!" I looked up to see everybody in the doorway.  
  
"Hi!" I greeted them like absolutely nothing had happened.  
  
"Mommy!" Jocelyn squealed and soon she was up on the bed giving me a huge bear hug.  
  
"Hey, Jocie. Have you been good?" Jocelyn nodded with her enormous eyes with a familiar innocent look on her face. My innocent face. You could definitely tell who raised her.  
  
"Leena, we were really worried about you," Jamie told me with that serious face of his.  
  
"Oh, you guys shouldn't worry about me! You really think I would die from some wimpy little disease? If I would die young, I would want to die n battle gallantly..." but before I could continue on, Dad raised hand for me to stop.  
  
"Leena, is it all right if we don't talk about things like that?" he begged.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"It's hard to believe that she has so much energy after coming so close to meeting the Grim Reaper, himself. I guess it was all that sleep," Brad commented. Everybody laughed including me.  
  
"Well, me and Bit were talking about the wedding..." There goes my mouth. All the guys in the room moaned. This definitely was not their favorite topic. Too bad for them!  
  
I hope everybody enjoyed! Please leave a review and the next chap will be up soon! @_@ 


End file.
